


candle

by daltaeil



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, This is my first work idk how to tag, is this domestic tbh idk, jeno is jaemin's rock, jeno is only a softie for jaemin, lapslock, nomin, stressed jaemin doesn't like to disappoint people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daltaeil/pseuds/daltaeil
Summary: where jaemin is stressed from finals and feeling absolutely burnt out but jeno promises he'll be there to keep him burning.





	candle

it was well past midnight and most of the lights in the building were off. most of, meaning there were some rooms still brightly lit – one of these rooms belonged to na jaemin.

finals were coming and jaemin wanted nothing more than to crash into his bed with his boyfriend and cuddle to sleep. but, of course, he had to keep his grades consistent because he hated disappointing anyone, teachers and parents alike. grades were all he had to prove himself to his parents, because they certainly weren't in favour of his participation in the dance club. thus he was sitting on the small couch beside his desk, his papers laid out on the coffee table and his eyebrows furrowed. as for his boyfriend, he was probably drinking with his friends or just staying out in general since lessons started late the next day. at the thought of having to deal with a potentially drunk boyfriend, jaemin let out a huff but decided to continue on his history essay. by now, it was nearly 1am. usually jaemin would've been able to pull an all-nighter but he had been trying to cut his caffeine intake because everyone around him was complaining about how unhealthy it was, on top of his erratic mealtimes. so more often than not, he'd find himself falling asleep on the couch and waking up to a stiff neck, and thoughts like 'my parents are going to disown me when i fail this test'.

"shit," jeno muttered under his breath, grunting as he squeezed through the big window at the balcony and into the room, making sure to thank his boyfriend for leaving it unlocked. the boy landed on the floor and dusted his jeans off, turning to look at the sleeping figure on the couch. his eyes narrowed as he walked towards jaemin, mentally inferring that his boyfriend had fallen asleep studying. he glanced down at his phone to see that it was around 3am and sighed to himself – he hated seeing his boyfriend ruin his sleep schedule just studying. it wasn't like he was in any position to talk about sleeping hours, seeing that he had only just came back, but he knew how stressed jaemin could get over studies to the point he would disregard everything else (especially his health). especially since this time was major exams, and he could picture frustrated jaemin reading the same passage over and over and typing furiously onto his laptop. jeno pursed his lips at the thought and gently sat down beside jaemin. he quietly picked up the textbook and papers and shuffled them together, setting them on the table before picking up the throw blanket on the floor and placing it over the younger boy's body.

but jaemin was a light sleeper and almost immediately opened his eyes at the sudden weight on him. he turned to jeno, who immediately softened his features and put his arm around the tired boy. he then planted a kiss on jaemin's forehead and jaemin shifted closer as if to lean into the kiss. they sat there in silence for a while, the only sounds being jaemin's occasional yawns and the sound of jeno's leather jacket rubbing against jaemin's sweater when he was playing with the sleeves. a few moments passed and jeno turned to look at jaemin, smiling when he saw the boy staring into space. as if he felt jeno's gaze right away, he looked back at jeno with a small smile and his gaze immediately dropped to his boyfriend's lips. jeno noticed and leaned forward to kiss jaemin softly, and jaemin let his worries and stress melt away in an instance. jaemin's arms came up to wrap around jeno's neck and in between rubbing jaemin's arms and hips, jeno took off his leather jacket and pulled jaemin in closer by his sweater.

finally pulling away from the kiss for air, jaemin leaned back and the two boys looked at each other before bursting into giggles. jeno stood up and offered his hand, which jaemin immediately took, and they both changed into comfier clothes and settled down under the covers facing each other. jeno let his eyes trace the lines on jaemin's face, holding back a frown when he noticed the eyebags that seemed to get deeper with each night. they let their legs and fingers intertwine as they took turns talking about their day, soft pecks slotted between jaemin complaining about his lack of inspiration for his essay and jeno telling an anecdote from a few hours ago when he was partying. when they were both out of stories, the conversation turned to longer kisses and hitched breaths and soon after, jaemin had his head on jeno's chest, the older boy stroking the other's hair gently. they were back to talking softly, and jeno could feel jaemin tense up when he started talking about finals. "i just… don't want to disappoint anyone again. i keep remembering the look on my parents' face when i told them i wanted to drop out and pursue the arts. i'm really only still studying for them, baby, but it's getting so tiring," jaemin sighed and jeno rubbed his thumb along jaemin's waist assuringly, whispering hushed "it's okay"s into jaemin's ear. unlike jaemin, jeno didn't exactly have to work very hard with his studies because his parents were concerningly lenient with him, not that he minded though. but he often saw jaemin stressed and tired from studying and it broke his heart that jaemin worked so hard to please his parents. when jaemin finally let out a sigh and said, "i just feel so burnt out," jeno held jaemin tighter and leaned down to kiss jaemin's cheek.

"i know you do, jaem. but trust me, i'll be here. i'm always here for you," jeno whispered reassuring words to his boyfriend. feeling jaemin relax slightly, he smiled to himself. "let's sleep now, shall we? have a good rest, you deserve it." at jeno's words, jaemin felt more relieved and he looked back to kiss jeno gently. "thank you for keeping me sane and going, and for not coming back a drunk mess," he whispered back and the two boys laughed at the last part of his words before slowly drifting off to sleep with the warmth of each other.

and although the weight of worries and stress still anchored themselves in jaemin's head, he knew he would always have jeno to light him back up and keep him burning.

**Author's Note:**

> hello,,, this is my first ever work i'm publishing uM so i'm kinda nervous about this,,, but . i hope you liked it!!! it's really just some fluff and i wrote this while watching [this video](https://twitter.com/taeildal/status/1099610555411615745?s=21) on repeat hehehe  
> funfact i did not proofread this so if there happens to be typos please ,, spare me ;-;  
> do comment if u have any feedback tho uwu  
> also here's my [twt](https://twitter.com/taeildal) if you care for it ! let's be friends :-)


End file.
